This invention relates to an inflation nozzle for inflating an article with a gas under pressure and, more particularly, to an inflation nozzle for inflating cargo air bags with compressed air.
Cargo air bags are known to the art as a simple, low-cost means of bracing rail cars, trailers, and overseas containers for securing cargo for shipment. Air bags typically comprise an inflatable bladder which is secured inside of a paper bag or envelope. The bags are of such a size that they can be inserted into voids between spaced loads or between the load and the side or end walls of a container such as a railroad car or trailer and then inflated to expand and secure the load against movement during transit. To this end, the air bag is provided with an inflation valve permitting the bag to be inflated in place with a gas under pressure, typically compressed air, to a desired inflation pressure at which the bag is expanded to exert an outward pressure to force the load against side or end walls, or against bulkheads, to restrain the load from moving.
One such inflation valve now in use includes a plastic valve having a tubular valve body to which a flange is attached. The flange is welded to a plastic bladder inside the paper bag to form an airtight seal and the valve body extends out of the bag where it can be grasped by a suitable air inflation fixture. The valve includes a valve stem mounted in the tubular valve body movable between a valve open position and valve closed position sealing the bladder closed. The valve stem is spring loaded so that it is biased to the valve closed position until contacted by the air inflation device which pushes the valve stem inwardly to open the valve body for the flow of compressed air into the bladder.